


Deixa a Gira Girar

by jullsrob23



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Brazil AU, Brazilian town AU, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Yeah Zuko and Jet are together in the first chapter but trust me that's gonna change, jets a shit in this, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullsrob23/pseuds/jullsrob23
Summary: Title taken out of a "Os Tincoãs" song.Sokka, Zuko and Jet were a tight group of friends, going out and having fun in their small town for about a year now. As they were used to since they were teenagers, hanging out meant sitting at the main park, behind the palm trees, smoking and drinking. Sokka's was mostly out town, attending University in a nearby city, so their little group became more Jet and Zuko than it ever was. Recently being cast out of his father's house, Zuko was hurt, mentally and phisically, but so free. His Uncle took him in with an open heart, and for the first time ever he was able to have any kind of relationship that weren't one night stands or hidden little kisses at parties. A hurt heart, so eager to be loved, more often than not makes bad choices.When it comes July, Sokka's home again and he can't help but see Jet doing what he did to his sister, to Zuko. He's gonna keep a close eye on him.----Rated M for mild violence,swearing and drug use. Will probably have some nastyness later on.Also, I really love Jet, but he seems to be hated by most of the fandom so I went there and made him the villain, or something
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 12





	1. Hurt Hearts don't think so well

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is absolutely based off on my love live in 2017. Zuko's father here is representing my ex, whom did shit to me that is better left unsaid. After he broke up with me, I felt an unknown feeling of freedom, but over it an extremely strong sense of neediness. I fell in love with one of my friends, who led me on for months while not actually caring about me, and all of sudden I saw her making out with one of my best friends. So, yeah, in this fic Zuko is representing me, Jet is representing her, and Sokka is my best friend. It was all so wild and kind of surreal that I just have to organize my thoughts and write it out, it was real wild. I don't know how many chapters this will be but at least three. I intend to finish it this week, even if it's not popular at all, because it's been years since I've written anything in English. Hope it's not as bad as I think it is!

Sokka, Zuko and Jet were a tight group of friends, going out and having fun in their small town for about a year now. As they were used to since they were teenagers, hanging out meant sitting over the bathroom in the main square, which honestly never made sense to anyone who didn't grow up there, or at least visited it once. It was a round, small building with a flat roof, and young people have been using it for partying for years. There were no bars worth paying to enter and when you're nineteen, life can be quite fun without actually having a place to hang out, so the bathroom worked just fine - it was right in the middle of the most beautiful park in town, not quite hidden away by the trees, but beautiful nonetheless.  
The group, even if Jet, Sokka and Zuko were closer, extended widely. When in a good, full night, Sokka's sister, Katara, and her boyfriend, Aang, would also come along, bringing Toph as well. Sokka knew Aang and Toph longer than he knew Zuko, but they kind of matched better, be it in taste when it came to conversation, or overall shitfacing after a shitty day, without judgment. Zuko and Sokka studied together in high-school, so they knew eachother reasonably well. Sokka got to enter University and only came over every so often, while Zuko stayed where he was, still unsure of what to study (you'd probably never hear him saying that it was actually because he failed the tests). Oddly enough, this distance made their friendship closer, as they'd go out more often, being open about how they missed eachother. Naturally, Zuko and Jet went out more often, as they were always in town.  
It was all fun and games, three of them living their late teenage lives without all the restraint that used to permeate their lives fewer months prior, especially Zuko, who finally, even if that's an odd way to put it, got thrown out of the house, and went to live with his Uncle. He kept his secrets, so one could only guess if it was because of his overall defiance of his father's ways, the fact that he failed his exams or because his father got through his stuff and found out that he was gay. All of them, most likely, but none of these reasons seemed to be connected to his scar, everyone knew his father was cruel, but never cruel enough to burn his own child, even if the timing was oddly the same. It was silently aknowledge by the group that it must háve been an accident, there was no other way.  
  
Jet studied in the same school as them, back in high-school, but they never actually got a chance to get to know each other. It was known, in Zuko's mind, that Jet was attractive and most likely out of his league, either to befriend or anything else. They only got to actually meet in the streets, in one of the other parks, where most of the young folk hung out. While Sokka was gone, Zuko and Jet got quite close, and making out ever so often was usually expected, even if took a while to actually happen. It wasn't exactly the best match when it came to their well being, but it was certainly fun in many other ways; it was only a matter of time until Zuko got emotionally invested, alone, in this relationship.  
Iroh, Zuko's uncle, was as liberal as it could get. Jet avoided talking about his family or home, so it was easy for Zuko to invite him to sleep over at his house whenever it was needed, or wanted. Truth is, even if Zuko was indeed actracted to Jet, he was never going to do anything about it, simple as that, if something was to ever happen, it would depend entirely on Jet's bluntness, and so it went. To say that Zuko awaited Jet's first steps were and understatement.  
  
After a night of drinking and talking, Zuko invited jet over to his Uncle's house, already planning on actually doing something about the feeling in his gut that he was not simply imagining things. After silently entering the house as not to wake Iroh up,they headed to Zuko's room and, as drunk as they were, both threw themselves on the single bed, only caring as much as removing their shoes. Lying so close and, not to be forgotten, so drunk, Zuko gathered all his will to do something about the tension growing ever so strongly between him and Jet the last few days. With jet laid down on his back, Zuko slighly got up and carefully wrapped his hands around Jet's face, slowly bringing their faces closer together, hoping that he would get the message and correspond. He did get it, indeed, and eagerly kissed him as if holding back for many moons. The night rolled on with huffled moans and intense breaths. 

Some months had passed since then, and Sokka's been out of town for just as long, finally arriving to attend the biggest event of the city, as well as staying up for a month on vacation. He was was in town again, never to loose the yearly Rodeo of his beloved rural town. Of course, the Rodeo was left to the last day of the festival, and none of them would actually attend it, but avoiding the only actual party in the whole year was hard, so the whole group went, together, every single one ever so eager to blow off some steam.  
  
Sokka's Gang:  
Sokka: so, y'all ready? Katara and I are just getting out of the house  
Aang: We'll meet near the exit door, right?  
Sokka: yeah, don't forget to get Toph on the way  
Sokka: Zuko where are you??? Don't you think that you're slipping our hands buddy, today's gonna be wild  
Zuko: dude I'm already here, hurry up, and put some good clothes on,it's fucking cold

-  
Zuko was, indeed, already there, but not alone. Jet and him had met in the way and were hauled up in a corner, as usual. It was essentially carnal desire but that only fueled them. Zuko, in a way, with his father gone, was more free than ever. It's true, he would never show up at such an event only to see what he called a disgrace to his family up close, but the feeling alone of knowing that was never going to happen again, no matter where he decided to take his intimacy, was thrilling. If that made him go further, over step his own boundaries, was his business.  
Jet and Sokka had grown slighly less close over the months, due to distance and the fact that Jet simply could not maintain a relatioship and a friendship at the same time, no matter how shallow the relationship was to him. Him and Zuko were closer, but Zuko was not entirely sure he liked the way things were going. He missed those naive square adventures with little to no concern when it came to feelings and desire.  
  
They were just a few meters away from where they should meet the others, waiting. Jet was standing with his back to the wall, holding Zuko by the hips in front of him, both already drinking the last of their wine before entering the festival.  
"So, the gang's coming right? Been a while." Jet purred in Zuko's ear as if what he said had anything to do with what they were doing, and that meant he was up to something.  
"Yeah, they should be here soon," Zuko answered, lightheartedly, ignoring the odd time of Jet's question, "what, you don't want to see them? I'm pretty sure Sokka misses you. You know, what happened to Katara is mostly forgotten," he said, pulling him closer with a hug,. "there's nothing to worry about."  
"Sure, whatever, didn't even remember that," Jet replied while taking out a cigarette and litting it up, "I'm more worried about them spoiling things for us, there's some good spots near the arena."  
That threw Zuko off a little, they had all the time in the world to make out, and yet Jet seemed to be annoyed that the night was not his own. the paler man ignored once again another one of Jet's red flags, and went on, his friends were most likely almost there.  
  
"Hey guys! Been so long!" Sokka almost yelled when aproaching them, seemingly not caring about whatever scene he was causing to people arround them, "I've missed you so much, today's gonna be the start of a great set of adventures buddies, for I am finally on vacation!" His laugh lit something in Zuko, and Jet did not let it go unnoticed, whatever that would come to mean. They greeted Aang, Katara and Toph and followed to enter de event.  
Katara and Aang, even if not actually apart from the rest of the group, were tightly close, savouring the night together. Toph had made quick friends with some girls while waiting in line to use the bathroom, and was pretty distracted by them, beckoning Sokka and the rest to go on without her and meet her there again after a few minutes, as it seemed the line was going to take some time anyway.  
Zuko had to be honest, if only to himself. He was really into Jet. Their thing was extending for a few months already, even if Jet was also seeing other people, as well as Zuko, despite the latter doing it less often, and lying to oneself is way harder than lying to everyone else. Zuko had been out of his father's house for little less than a year, and while he was there he never got to let himself have any kind of relationship that weren't exclusively one night stands and party make-outs. This thing with Jet was getting as serious as it could probably get, and Zuko was slowly falling in love. That he was alone in this sentiment, however, didn't come to his mind as strongly as it should have been.

Waking him up from his mental monologue, Sokka pulled he and Jet towards the vending stands, yelling and laughing, as if they hadn't actually not seen eachother for months. Zuko missed his friend.  
"Dude, there's a biggass caipirinha cup on sale for five reais, let's get it before they change their minds," Sokka was beaming, ever so in he's element. They never missed this yearly festival, and they've been attending it together for about five years, Jet got along last year and, despite Sokka not being exactly fond of him, he wouldn't nag Zuko too much about it. Jet was kind of his date, and he was not going to be the sour mouth to keep them apart. He knew just how much Zuko earned tenderness. That he did not see any tenderness in Jet's affections was his business. 

They bought their drinks and went to meet up with Toph and the others. Zuko was trying his best to never show how much anxiety was being build up inside of him, so many strangers all around him, not actually being able to maintain a conversation with the rest of the group with such loud music being played. Man, why did he have to be like this?  
Just as he thought all chances of socializing were going down the drain, Jet wrapped his arms around Zuko's waist, nonchalantly leaving a kiss on his left cheek, "You alright, babe?"  
Damn, Zuko was in love.  
"Y-yeah," he took his left hand closer to his chest, ever so tenderly, holding it close to his heart as if precious. So little actual conversation sprouted between them, and yet Zuko was so deeply enamorated. Poor boy, too neglected to understand plain desire, thinking it was love. Sokka kept, silently and suspiciously, observing. He'd seen Jet break his sister's heart once, and it all seemed way to much like this. He'll keep an eye on him, for good measure, he thinks.  
  
They gathered up at the show's audience, way more crouded than any other show in this festival for the last few years. Anitta, countrywide known singer was there, and the people was going wild. Zuko hated crouds but she was so gorgeous and such a gay icon (at the time) that he just watched her, and her dancers, stunned. He could't imagine this night was going to be half as fun as it actually was. 

Sokka and Toph were hand in hand, singing in a crazy haze, as Katara and Aang were drunkly making out, as they were prone to do. Apparently that gave Jet some ideas, as he pulled Zuko closer, looking deep into his eyes, his own gaze locked into Zuko's,inebriated. Yeah, that would be his own little secret, but Zuko mentally punched himself for melting over such a small action. They kissed, just one more couple in the middle of the croud, and when Zuko saw the local TV channel filming them with a drone, he couldn't help but laugh, thinking about his dad's reaction. Priceless, to be sure.

Not way later on the night, the festival was over, as it was Sunday and most people actually have jobs. Not all of them, though.Zuko was pretty sure he was the only one with a job, but Uncle Iroh surely wouldn't mind his absence the next morning, the tea shop was going to be just fine. They took eachother's arms, balancing one another, and to the top of the bathroom they went, as they did every day before Sokka went to study out of town. Don't think about that, Zuko thought, he's on vacation and the gang is back together. This is going to be awesome.


	2. You can't have what you want but you can have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later. Gonna be shorter, but I'm just rushing over the sad parts ok

A cold, July morning. Zuko and Jet slept together again in his Uncle's living room, watching TV, and, uh, doing stuff. Jet woke up first, and randomly threw his pillow on Zuko's head, abruptly waking him up, only fall back and sleep again. Zuko didn't even realize this, caught in his usual sleepy haze,slowly getting up to the kitchen to prepare them both some tea. His Uncle was already awake by now, probably down at the shop. He went back to the living room, hangover making itself known as he lazily walked through the house. He left Jet's cup by the little table, because he just realized Jet was still asleep. Zuko took this oportunity to drink his tea in silence, trying to work something out of the haze that permeated his mind. Absolutely silently, Jet took a picture of Zuko's little tea time, and sent the group:  
Sokka's Gaang:  
Jet: look at him  
Toph: sure, am looking  
Sokka: look at him go sippy sip with his teeny tea  
Jet: lol

Aang and Katara were probably awake, but way too busy to bother looking at their cellphones right now. Jet woke up,for real this time, weirdly giggly this morning. Zuko might have been sleepy but he saw that Jet was kind of way too happy.  
"What you laughing about?" he asked, while getting Jet his cup and sitting next to him.  
"Check your phone," Jet said,barely holding his little giggles. Zuko finally found his cellphone after some digging between the sheets, and checked the group. He thought it was adorable, that Jet took such an ordinary pciture of him to show his friends, but Jet was still laughing, and Zuko suddenly felt a pang of mockery in his tone, freezing himself in place.  
"I woke you up just to fall asleep again, and you even brought me tea,dude," Jet said as if that was the funniest, most dumb actions that he ever saw. What the hell? Zuko felt his head filling with blood and a blush making itself known, for no other reason than shame. What the hell was that?  
Jet seemed to get this, leaning over to kiss Zuko's cheeks, "I'm just kidding, you were just so cute," promptly returning to his side of the mattress. This was not looking good, and no matter how much Zuko was into the guy, he wasn't an idiot, and he's never going to be the reason for some senseless mockery on his part. Or was he overreacting? Damn, the uncertainty.

\--

Jet was long gone, and Zuko was preparing lunch for him and his Uncle. He had responsabilities, even if little ones, and a heartbreak that was probably an overthought was not going to keep him from doing what is needed of him. While the water was getting to a boile, he sent Suki a message. I mean, yeah, they weren't too close, she was working as a nurse and they barely had any time to hang out these days, but she knew a lot about love, and relationships. Might be good advice, he thought.

Zuko: "hey,uh,suki? you have some time?"  
Suki: "hey!! of course! how are things? been so long since we saw eachother"  
Zuko: "I know right? so uh, I don't wanna look like I'm just hitting you up to get advice but I might be in need of some"  
Suki: "I'd never think that! I know I desapear some times, and I know you are always in need for advice lol. whats going on?"  
Zuko: "you know Jet, right? we're kinda of having a thing, or something, but he just did some weird shit today and I'm probably overreacting but,uh,did you check on the group today? he took a pic of me and sent it there, everyone reacted normally but he was weirdly laughing at me, said some weird shit about waking me up just to sleep again, like, what the hell?"  
Suki: "wow,dude, I can't really give deep insight, you know, I wasn't there but, I mean, if you're feeling insecure you two should talk, I don't know how close you two are but if it's making you uncomfortable you should say so"  
Zuko: "yeah... I was never good at talking"

\--

"Hey, Katara,you up yet?" Sokka said, while knocking on his sister's bedroom door, deeply weirded out by her and her boyfriend constant..sugaryness.

"Of course I am! What do you want?!" She jolted out of the room, already dressed up for the day, probably to fool and distract herself that she was going out of her room after midnoon.

"Gonna happen a rap battle today, at the bus station, everyone's going,you coming?"  
"Oh..you know,it's not really my thing but I'm sure Aang would love to go but,you know, it's date night tonight, so..."  
"Yeah,yeah, I get it. Whatever, you two have to change your "date night" days dude, friday's for rap battles and you know it."

It wasn't all bad, though. Without this sister trying to limit his actions, the night had a lot of raw potential.

\--

Sokka's Gang:  
Sokka: "I sure hope nobody forgot about our precious little event today, Katara and Aang are already missing out and I don't want anymore no-shows tonight, alright??"  
Toph: Sure, gonna love hearing those guys badly go at eachother's throats"  
Suki: "hey y'all guess who's coming too? it me, the disapeared lady of hospitals"  
Sokka: "omg!!!!!"!  
Zuko: "I'm coming too"  
-  
Jet didn't say anything, as always, but that only meant he was going to show up. Sokka, on the other hand, was a little weirded out, he hadn't had a hang out with the group after he and Suki broke up, back when she had a thing with Ty Lee, but it surely was going to turn out just fine, right?

\--

The bus station was big, or, well, big for such a small town, and was already crouded when they got there. Drinks and joints in hand, tonight was to be a great night.  
Suki called Zuko over in a corner, away from the rest of the groups ears.  
"So, you and Jet talked?"  
"I mean...no, but he doesn't really talk about our relationship ever, so I'm just gonna ghost him and go back to when we didn't have this...thing." Zuko said, clearly ashamed of his ways, but Suki was such an understanding person, she just got closer to him, squeezing his arm gently, and said:  
"Sure thing, you alright? Any hearts needing bandages?"  
He chuckeld at that. If there was, he just repressed it as much as he could. There was no more.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks though, really."

\--

Jet and Zuko were casually talking, even if Jet had tried to make a move twice, it was going as smoothly as it could probably be. Zuko didn't have it in him to tell him off, especially because he didn't really want him off, he wanted him to be kind and loving, without having to ask for it, just as he always was. Obviously, his affections were one-sided. He's been too fucked up to torture himself over that, though. Tonight he is drinking and making small talk, even with Jet.

"Been a while since we attended one of these,uh?"  
Jet was just so infuriatingly casual about Zuko's cold shoulder. Honestly, that just made it easier. They were not a thing anymore and Jet was clearly not caring about it one bit.

"I know, right? Since Sokka and Suki broke up, before he got into Uni."

"Yeah. Speaking of him, he's really getting hotter and hotter, you were right."

That threw Zuko off. He couldn't say what he was feeling, but Jet had a way of saying it himself that was just...offensive. Brush it off, he told himself, it's not like you can actually understand him.  
Sokka was, as he should be, drunk and looking for someone to have fun with. The guy was a menace, couldn't keep it into his pants for more than one hour and they were here for about two. He left the group and went alone to proceed in his endeavours. Toph, Suki and Zuko were having easy conversation, getting up to the daily changes, news and such. Jet was nowhere to be seen.  
"You're really enjoying yourself, Toph," Zuko said, nugging her a bit. She was absolutely loving the rhymes, losing her shit over a guy who won every single one since the beginning of the battle. Ah, in her own element, such a happy sight. Some minutes passed, when Suki suddenly turned pale, eyes fixed somewhere. Without thinking, Zuko looked over to see what that was about, and saw Jet painfully close to Sokka, the latter pulling him by the shirt. What the hell.  
"Zuko, did you tell Sokka that you and Jet weren't a thing anymore?"  
"uh..I mean.." It was hard finding the needed words. Swallowing his pains gets way harder when you see their reason kissing your best friend. "we kind of had an agreement, we never minded kissing other people,"  
"Sokka's an ass anyway. You're clearly down, man that's just wrong."  
I'm not clearly down, Zuko thought to himself, as he chugged down more of his vodka, impulsively deciding to kiss anyone who even looked him crossed ways. Fuck it.

Suki was not, in any way, going to buy this. She approached Sokka and Jet with intention.

"Ahem."

Jet is infuriating, she thought to herself. The way he looked up at her, like it was all just a game, like he hadn't literally planned on making Zuko feel bad all these days just to make a move on Sokka. Sadistic prick. About Sokka, though, she was going to do something about later.  
"You think you're so subtle. What the fuck are you doing?" She said, roughness unconsciously taking over her voice "Making out with his best friend, out of nowhere, for what?" - That's when she looked at Sokka. He was not only way too drunk, but way too high as well. Jet's an ass, she said to herself. An absolute piece of shit, and the way he was looking at her, as if that's exactly what he wanted, was maddening. The little grin on his face, oh, the guile. A cheat and an abuser. Zuko's lost nothing with this peace of shit.

Suki pulled Sokka from where he was leaning, quickly taking him close to the battle of rhymes, where Toph had stayed. When she looked for Zuko, she saw him talking to a random guy, probably hitting on him. Well, she thought, at least he's his type. Maybe that's what he needs today. Not a good coping mechanism, though. Gonna get another Jet in your life, if he keeps doing that.

A few days passed and he finally got over the fact that Jet dumped him for his best friend. You know,that's fine. Jerk move, but fine. He's been alone all this time and there's plenty of fish in the sea. The fact that the amount of bisexual and gay men on this damned small town was painfully small was estrategically left out of his line of thought.

What actually hurt was, when they all got out again, Jet and Sokka were still together, and Suki wasn't there to support him. This continued on for days. He didn't know what the fuck was happening, if he was honest to himself. Zuko and Jet were just having fun, both of them making out with other people whenever they could, but seeing Jet and Sokka so close gave him weird, painful pangs in the stomach. He's luck was, as ever, thrown in the sewers.


	3. Oh, the guile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some uh, mushroom juice shenanigans

When Sunday came, Sokka sent a message in the group saying he was going to take a dose of mushrooms, and needed someone to tripsit him. Jet answered almost immediatly, but Sokka was not really happy. He thanked him but asked again, and Toph said she'd love to see that mess face to face, and called Zuko to come with her. Sokka loved the idea and honestly, he was still one of Zuko's best friends. If he needed a tripsitter he was going to be one. He didn't trust Jet to be one, anyway.

They all showed up at Sokka's house at mostly the same time. Jet was already there, waiting, and Zuko could only silently thank Toph for being there with him, otherwise this whole situation would way more awkward than it already was. Sokka's family was out, apparently, including Katara. The mushrooms he was going to take were cultivated by him and his sister, and normally she would be with him when he took it, so it made sense that he needed friends over. There was a small room with a bed in the backyard, for guests or something, and Sokka called all of them to go there. Jet was just following him around without actually being useful, so Zuko got some water bottles and some snacks, as well as fluffly pillows and blankets, in case Sokka needed them. 

Sokka had started eating the mushrooms as soon as his friends arrived, and was oddly quiet for, you know, Sokka.  
"Dude, what's up with him?" She said, quietly.  
"Him who?" Zuko said, glancing at Jet, but toph wouldn't know that now, would she?  
"What do you mean, who? Sokka! He loves taking this shit and yet he's quiet as fuck, like, do you know if something happened?"  
"I mean... I don't think so, he seemed just fine in the group chat, also, he's with Jet, if he's feeling bad they'll just cuddle it out or something." He did try to say that as emotionless as he could, but Toph's expression said he failed.  
Zuko's absolute lack of luck was just beginning.

Sokka limply sat on the bed, lying agaist the wall, and Jet followed him. Without giving as little as a breath Jet embraced him and started kissing his neck, right there, in front of Zuko and Toph. Toph couldn't see, but she definetly could hear, and they weren't trying to be discrete. This is hell.  
Zuko started fidgeting, pacing, going in and out of the room's bathroom, sweating like crazy and internally questioning what the fuck was going on. Damn, was he jealous of Jet? Like, that's not really possible. He kind of hated the guy by now. "I'm upset because this jerk is fucking up our little group of friends," he told himself. "That absolute piece of shit is turning our little tripsitting session into a voyeur session, for fuck's sake." He couldn't bring himself to say anything,though. Thankfully, Toph broke the silence.  
"Guys, can you at least be quiet? If me and Zuko are to stay through this we must at least be able to watch a video or something. Give us a break."

Zuko wanted to hug her for that, so badly.

Sokka was silent. Jet grinned so hard that Zuko was about to throw a punch in that fucking face, but obviously hold himself back. For Sokka. Or something.

Toph put on some descriptive series she was watching, but Zuko couldn't bring himself to pay it any attention. The sloppy, disgusting sounds those two were making were echoing through his mind like crazy. He was almost losing all his composure, and that's when he suddenly got up.

"I'll make us some tea."  
Jet grinned: "That would be nice."  
Oh, the guile.

\----

Some hours later, when the trip finally wore down, Sokka thanked everyone and guided them out - including Jet, Zuko observed. But Zuko was just so offended. He couldn't really understand why but he had to talk this out with Sokka, otherwise he'd probably punch him in the face. How the fuck could Sokka start going out with his ex (or something), invite them all over to his house and make Zuko watch them making out?! What the hell,man? That was just mean.

"Hey, Toph, can you wait a little more? I have to talk to Sokka. I'll be right over."

"Talk? What about?"

"Nothing important, don't worry, can you wait?"

"Yeah man, whatever. Hit me up when you're ready."

She was so going to hear this little talk of them, she thought.

\-- 

Zuko pulled Sokka by the wrist and stormed off into the room again. Sokka looked like he didn't know if he was coming or going, on top of being still a little dazed.

Zuko closed the door and started his rant:

"Sokka. What the fuck."

He was not very eloquent when he needed it the most, mind you. The words almost hurt to get out, and he honestly felt like crying. None of this made any sense at all.

"U-uh, what do you mean??" Sokka said, oblivious to it all. In his defence, Zuko was as well.

"Dude, like, Jet starts treating me like shit, you two start hooking up, you call me here to do what, exactly? Watch you two make out?" The ire was slowly becoming more apparent, the words slipping out of Zuko's mouth quicker by the second.

"Zuko, no,no that's not it! It's just-" What Zuko held back in anger Sokka seemed to hold back in sorrow. That did throw Zuko a bit off. What was happening here, for Gods' sake?!

"Look," Sokka continued, "This thing between me and Jet started and I honestly don't know to stop it, I just called you over because I didn't want to fuck him at all!" he took a deep breath, squeezing his forehead while recolecting his thoughts, "I just, couldn't stop him from kissing me today, I don't know why but I can't face him like that! Sorry to put you through this dude, but you saved me out here today,"

"Sokka. What the fuck." 

This was unbelievable. Sokka unable to tell someone to fuck off, Sokka needing his friends over so that, what, Jet didn't fucking abuse him or some shit?

"I told him I didn't want to have sex but dude, he doesn't listen like, at all! I'm sure if he tried anything today and I told him to stop bluntly he would, but even when I'm giving all the signs that I don't want to he keeps pushing me!" Sokka couldn't face Zuko while saying that, "And, if I'm being honest, I feel like shit for not being able to fuck him, he makes me feel like I'm not man enough,"

This was awful. Absolutely unacceptable. Zuko felt his eyes tear up a bit, and just as quickly he holded the tears back. He needed to support his friend, not cry, goddammit.

"Sokka, listen, this has to end. Stop aswering him, and next time we go out you're gonna ghost him for real, Sokka listen!" Zuko pulled him by the shoulders, making sure to look him in the eye. This is fucking important. "I'm with you baby. Jet's not gonna have his way with you, okay? You're not less of a man because you don't wanna fuck that jerk. I'm with you. You know that, right?"

Zuko almost tripped when Sokka gave him a deep, strong hug. Damn, the boy was broken. Jet managed to steal Sokka's beautiful, ever present smile. Zuko hugged him so strongly, so sincerely, hoping to give Sokka the support he needed and deserved, all the while ignoring the flutter growing in his heart. Did he just call Sokka baby?

-

When Zuko arrived home, he sent Sokka a message, calling him over to smoke some weed and play a new (that was actually kind of old) horror game he got. The next day, Sokka was there and it was if Jet never existed, as if Sokka never left town, as their friendship didn't suffer from their distance.

Zuko felt so happy, seeing Sokka smile again. This felt like home.

\--

When thursday came, their little group decided to go out again, this time in front of a church in the middle of a square, another one of the places young people used to hang out for years. For whatever reasons, the place was called "Café". The were no cafees in town. This time Aang and Katara showed up, even if to go home early. Suki had gone to Toph's house and they arrived together. Zuko and Sokka met up in the bathroom top and walked together up to the Cafe. Jet was silent but Zuko felt that that prick was showing up anyway. 

The park was beaming with people, even high-school friends they hadn't see in years. Haru and Teo were there, as well as Smellerbee and Longshot. Damn, Zuko missed those guys. Not those days, though. The closet is dusty and Zuko's alergic.

Suki didn't say a single word, but gave Zuko and Sokka a pleased smile when she saw them both so close again, "as it should be" she thought. The night was cool, the stars were out and the moon was full. Zuko felt like having real fun for the first time in weeks. Having Sokka close to him again felt so nice, why the hell were they apart? Their friendship felt so warm, all fuzzy and funny, Sokka's jokes almost turning into background music to Zuko's ear's. Wait, what?

\--

Just as the drinks were hitting and the blunts were coming, Zuko saw Jet in the far corner of the park. With some poor soul in his arms, no less. The guy's a threat to public order. Zuko felt like it would be best to ignore him completely and avoid tell Sokka about him, but that's when Suki went to greet them, and she obviously saw Jet, too. She did not know of what came to bee between Sokka and him.

"Look at that jerk, already sucking into another poor soul," she said, jokingly. Sokka wasn't feeling as down about that whole endeavour but his unconfortable shifting was pretty obvious. Zuko gave Suki a look that said,kindly, "Can you not?"  
She gave them an awkward smile and continued to greet everyone else. Not before noticing just how close together those two were sitting, mind you.

"so,uh Zuko," Sokka started, kinda drunk, kinda high, and definetly kinda lying against Zuko, "Thanks, you know, for having my back. I feel like a piece of crap for letting him fuck me over like that-"

"Dude. I've told you already. The guy's a narcisistic ,sadistic prick. You're heart's way too good and nice to tell him to fuck off good and proper," Zuko turned to look at him in the eyes, way too drunk to be bothered by how close their face's were.

"Yeah, you're right. Also, I have a feeling he just did what he did, you know, pushing me over and making out in front of you, to piss you off," Sokka blurted out, in a drunken haze, Zuko thought. "you know, he said you were into me or something,"

Okay, that definetly was Sokka trying to get something out of this, so naively throwing this chunk of information around. Zuko freezed in place.

"Is it true, though? That you think I'm hot?" 

Fuck. Zuko was blushing and there's nothing he could do to hide it. His heart was absolutely losing it right now.

"y-yeah I, I mean, yeah dude you're,you know, pretty hot, thought you knew that by now"

"Whatever but like, do you think I'm hot? As in, wanting to kiss me,you know?" Sokka sounded so nervous right now. Guess it's hard to make a move on your years long best friend.

Zuko just looked so, so hopeless right now. They were sitting closely before, but now they're just invading each other's personal space. Both of them struggling to breath, to look each other in the eye. When did Zuko last felt like this? He's dazed, feeling like he's floating, and he's pretty sure it's not the vodka alone. Damn, Sokka smells good this close. 

Their eyes eventually locked up, not really clear when or why, and with this contact they started a slow,calm embrace. That Zuko was losing his shit, wanting to kiss Sokka senseless and that he was hornier than ever was in weeks was, as you would guess, not to be mentioned.  
He's pretty sure Sokka started it, the kiss. No matter how much one or the other wanted this to be tender and delicate, in the middle of their drunkness and pining, it was pretty fucking intense, even if slowly built. Odd, when a kiss fits so well at the first time. Zuko felt like he could melt into Sokka's arms at any moment, their tongues just seemed to fit in so well together. He brought his right hand to the back of Sokka's neck, pulling him closer, reducing the distance between them as much as possible. Damn. 

When they came to their senses, Suki was around, looking real proud of their little thing going on, but her kind expression faltered as someone aproached the two. Jet, of course, the bastard. When they both turned over and saw him, Zuko was pretty much ready to tell him to fuck off in three different languages, and one of the was surely going to be a punch to the mouth, but just as he was getting up, Sokka interrupted.  
"What the fuck do you want now, you ass?"

Zuko looked surprised but Jet looked mortified. "That prick", Zuko thought,"been way to used to Sokka never aswering back,for sure."

"Huh. I see you too are getting real acquainted." Again. The guile of that motherfucker.

"Dude, quit it, just go back to whoever the fuck you are actually friends with," Sokka shot at him wwith spite in his voice, "Piss off and pretend you never met us, that clear?"

"I thought we had a thing, you know? And all of a sudden you off to fuck my ex,"

That got Zuko up real quick.

"first of all, I'm not your fucking ex, second," Zuko was so going to punch this bastard. "Stop acting as if you can do whatever the fuck you want, you barely spoke to him for a week, and you were just making out with some random person like,minutes ago! " He obviously wouln't mention the real shit he did to Sokka.

And, just as Zuko was preparing to beat the living shit out of the guy, Jet looked sad. Actually, really sad. What the hell? That was not going to be enough, though. He honestly loved the scene, relishing in his sadness.

"Sure,sure,look all sad and droopy now,asshole! You have no one else to toy with, get out of here before I fucking commit a crime, okay? I can take a few days in prison if it's break your fucking nose-"

"Zuko calm the fuck down, he's leaving,"

Damn.

"Fuck. I really wanted to beat him, right now. That's fucking disappointing."

The loud laugther that that got out of Sokka startled Zuko out of his hatred.

"You swear a lot when you're pissed,dude."

\---


End file.
